Vayne/Strategy
Skill usage * For best burst damage try combining the third hit from and the bonus damage from in the same attack. ** Because of , it is fairly easy to chase down champions for the third hit. ** Try an auto attack > > combo for a fast and relatively safe proc of . This combo is very mana heavy so be selective when using this combo. ** Be mindful that harrasment doesn't require the full combo. Zoning with a tick of may be more effective than getting all three ticks. ** This maybe an useful tactic to use in lane due to low health pool and defenses. * can be used to dodge skillshot abilities. is also effective at dodging delayed damage abilities like or . * If you're fighting near an allied turret, try to behind the opponent and then them into your turret's range. Same can be done to push an enemy towards your team. * Don't forget that only works facing the enemy and with that combined with your ultimate makes it very hard for the enemy to escape you. ** Activating to triple the bonus movement speed from is an effective way to catch escaping enemies. * Do not overestimate mobility. bonus movement speed grants no bonus while running away from enemies, and doesn't go on cooldown until you actually attack an enemy which essentially adds 6 seconds of cooldown that you can't reduce with cooldown reduction when you are using it to run away. * cannot cross most wall terrain (though it can cross , , or ). * Note that extra damage only activates upon attacking enemy units, not structures. * You can escape in the midst of a battle by using and to stealth and confuse the enemy. It is recommended to change direction than the one you where running in or to choose an alternate route * Because she is squishy, it is highly recommended to opt for more defensive summoner spells, For and/or are very desirable. in conjunction with , which only stealths for 1 second, doesn't make for a very good escape. These summoner spells can also assist in chases. Because she is squishy, it is highly recommended to opt for more defensive summoner spells such as Cleanse and Barrier. * will stun the target if it hits a terrain, a turret, an inhibitor, or a nexus, but will NOT stun with , or the turrets in Dominion. * Using on a retreating enemy may lead you to helping them escape. Be sure to position where the knock back effect will let your team or yourself engage on the enemy. ** or can help with positioning yourself for a successful . * Using in jungle fights can be much more effective than in lane fights due to the tight spaces making it easy to land the second effect and stunning an opponent. Build usage * Building or can add some significant burst to . Starting with provides much needed survivability and can easily net a kill should you obtain a first hit proc when your lane is pushed. Building first grants her added mobility and attack speed to more easily farm and proc . ** Vayne has zero abilities which scale with ability power, so consider this fact when deciding what order to buy items in. * can be more useful on Vayne, as the attack speed is beneficial for proc-ing . * Purchasing may be a good idea when facing teams with a wide range of crowd control abilities. * A commonly held misconception is that due to dealing true damage, Vayne does not need to purchase to deal with tanks, instead only needing more attack speed. This is somewhat not true, as most calculations with endgame builds(based on low elo games) have True Damage only composing around 7-10% of her total damage. Moreover, an attack speed reliant build without a is very easily countered by a , as it will constantly negate 25% of attack speed as well as have a strong amount of armor that the Vayne player does not have penetration for. * provides a substantial boost to Vayne's damage output from auto attacks. Remember that critical hits don't proc from and don't scale from bonus damage. * provides much needed lifesteal to aid her survivability and scale with her and . * attack speed and critical strike chance synergize well with and increase the effectiveness of , as well as boosting her DPS quite a bit. Additionally the movement speed boost from scales with the additional movement speed from , including the boost to it from using . * Enchanting your boots with the Furor enchantment allows Vayne to kite or escape very well. Tumble away and whenever the enemy comes within range of an autoattack hit them once to start the tumble cooldown and rush away with your furor bonus, tumbling once it's off cooldown. Furor also strongly boosts Vayne's chasing ability. Recommended builds Countering * Choosing someone such as or who have strong early games can easily deny from farming as has a relatively weak early game. Avoid pushing the lane as makes her an exceptional farmer under turret, and has strong chasing potential. * entire kit is focused on dueling (or 1v1ing) and chasing so deny her the potential to duel with you and her kit will naturally round out lategame when teamfights become dominant, where the fights become more stationary and targets become harder to focus. ** Once obtains at level 6, her dueling potential increases exponentially and she essentially "jumps" to her mid-game potentially immediately before most other Attack Damage Carries. The Attack Damage and movement speed boosts are huge given how early in the game it is and stealth detection is much harder to afford earlier on. Respect her presence at level 6 if you haven't pulled a significant advantage over her and avoid dueling her if possible. * is relatively easy to counteract contrary to popular belief. ** Her procs rely on her attack speed. Champions with attack speed slows such as , , and can mitigate auto attack and damage significantly along with having kits that counteract extremely well. *** tends to stack armor to synergize with his and his has a cast and AoE range that outrange and . relatively high movement speed from and also become her undoing thanks to movement speed steal. *** kit provides extreme stealth detection and shuts down mobility. *** and also shut down mobility and make her an easy target to focus. ** is extremely detrimental to because the armor portion of the item counters her lack of magic damage and the long-ranged -20% attack speed aura is practically unavoidable in teamfights. is also especially useful against as one proc of slow will significantly cripple her true damage and mobility. Because relies on her mobility in order to survive in teamfights due to her short range, the movement speed slow will make her an easy target to focus. As such, even building an early will have noticeable effects against her. ** do not account for shields when calculating the percent of maximum HP so abilities such as and are extremely strong against her. ** The same case goes for lifesteal and high health regeneration; if the target's lifebar isn't noticeably large but is constantly renewed from either high lifesteal or abilities such as , the damage from becomes significantly less noticeable. ** Battling her only in teamfights forces her to switch targets, resulting in fewer procs. * Mages with targeted burst damage/crowd controls such as or can easily dispatch Vayne as her mobility and are primarily anti-skillshot oriented. Targeted abilities that apply targeted hard crowd control's such as and prevents Vayne from retaliating with her mobility and lifesteal resulting in an easy kill. ** is especially effective because is a core item in his build and his shuts down mobility and , which also shuts down her stealth when is active. * It's recommended not to fight in the jungle as there are more walls for her to stun with her . * Taking a with you or activating a is useful against as her stealth will be useless, shutting down her primary method of reaching squishier targets of interest. Champion spotlight gZDJqpFspmg Category:Champion strategies